


Training

by Dirthavaren



Series: Olivianna Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirthavaren/pseuds/Dirthavaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivianna has a rough day and decides to let lose by sparing with the soldiers training in the courtyard. She revels in each success until an interested Commander challenges his Inquisitor to a duel, and with great delight and slight irritation finds the man leading her armies quite the formidable opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started writing one day when I was super stressed from work and wanted to punch something. It was supposed to be a simple, quick one-shot but it kind of just grew as I continued. Because I've made quite a few alterations to it over the past weeks and also because I don't want to scrap everything I've written for it, I'm splitting it in to two chapters, since it "flows" better that way.
> 
> Also, I feel like it needs mentioning that this takes place sometime before the first kiss on the ramparts, so the Inquisitor and Commander are interested in each other but have not made their feelings known.

"Where are you off to, Clumsy?" Varric asked Olivianna as she stormed past his place in the main hall, her quick gait causing the papers on his table to shift and flutter over the surface.

"Training grounds." She spoke crisply, not bothering to stop for the Dwarf, forcing him to get up and follow after her.

"You sound awfully cheery." He replied, sarcasm spilling from his every word as a smile lit up his features, but when the Inquisitor refused to even shoot him a glance that smile disappeared. "Care to talk about it?" He tried instead.

"Not really."

“Going to hit it out?”

“Something like that.”

As the woman descended the stairs to the courtyard faster than Varric could keep up the Dwarf decided to stop at the bottom and watch, moving to the side when a couple of Chantry sisters approached. Leaning against the stone he watched as Olivianna made her way to the makeshift training grounds below, heading straight towards the swords and shields that lay resting against the wall of the armory in the distance. Without hesitation she grabbed a sword by the hilt, tested its weight and then dropped it, the metal clashing against the wall causing a stir from her soldiers in the ring.

As Olivianna continued to search for a weapon to suit her needs more of the training troops turned to look in her direction, curiosity slowly growing into concern after each discarded sword. Eventually the woman found one that satisfied her and after a quick flick of her wrist to test her speed made a b-line for the ring. When she reached the wooden fence the two soldiers inside took a step back, one almost tripping over a pebble as he watched his Inquisitor leap the blockade to face them.

“You will train with me today.” She spoke loudly, her voice carrying easily to anyone within 30 yards of the training grounds. “I will fight you one on one, against whatever skill or weapon you wish.” As she spoke she walked the ring, resting the flat of her blade on her shoulder as her emerald eyes connected with any who would meet her stare. She knew her gaze must have been intense, frightening even, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care, not in that moment. She was upset, frustrated, stressed and the best way she could think to release that tension was by fighting. So why not train some green recruits while she was at it?

“I will not hold back,” she saw a few bodies jerk at that and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes into the back of her head, “but I will not harm you. You are of no use to me wounded or dead.” Nobody laughed, in fact most people shared a worried glance, though she couldn’t particularly blame them. The mood she was in didn’t exactly leave her chipper and smiling, it just made her want to hit something. Hard.

Feeling somewhat satisfied with her instructions Olivianna stopped in the middle of the ring, pointing to the terrified soldier to her right. “You.” She watched the poor boy jump and silently wondered how close he was to pissing himself. “You will spar with me first.”

The recruit looked to his partner, eyes pleading for help as the other boy scurried over the fence as fast as possible, nodding to the Inquisitor before blending into the crowd that had assembled around them. With an audible gulp he turned to his leader, and when he finally met her eyes Olivianna saw tears begin to form.

With a small sigh she asked, “Weapons?” to which the boy responded by immediately throwing his shield and sword at her feet. There was a bit of scattered laughter which caused the boy to blush. “I take it that means you will be using the sword and shield?” She asked, nodding to the equipment before the boy scurried over to re-arm himself.

“Y-yes, ma’am.” He responded, voice soft as he readied himself.

“Good. You will make the first strike.” The recruit’s eyes widened, the apple in his throat bobbing as his right hand gripped the hilt of his sword until his knuckles were white. “Whenever you are ready, Soldier.”

Moving so her knees were bent slightly with her left side to the boy Olivianna let the tip of her blade fall to the ground at her feet, watching with a blank stare as her opponent looked on, more confused than before. After she gave him a small nod for encouragement however he took a deep breath and charged.

It was over in seconds, the recruit laying flat on his back in the dirt with the Inquisitor’s sword pointed at his throat. As the dust that had been kicked up began to settle Olivianna stared the boy down, unwilling to move the point of her blade as she spoke. “Do you know what you did wrong?” She asked, wearing the same blank expression as when he attacked.

He started to shake his head but stopped when the cool metal brushed his skin and instead barely managed to squeak out a “No, ma’am.”

“First, you did not read the battle before attacking.” Olivianna responded, voice controlled as she spoke loudly for all to hear. “Be it a king or a beggar, never enter a fight without analyzing the situation. A skilled fighter will attempt to throw you off with an awkward stance or false hints of their style; you must learn to read these signs and to see through them, otherwise,” she tapped the bottom of the boy’s chin with the tip of her blade, “you will be killed.”

Withdrawing Olivanna turned, resting her weapon again on her shoulder as she made her way to the opposite side of the ring before turning back around. “As for your other mistake, you left yourself wide open.” Altering her stance Livi positioned herself as if she were holding a shield, left arm bent at the elbow as her forearm served as a block, her sword poised just to the outside of her invisible shields position. “A shield does not guarantee that it will always protect you, so never believe yourself untouchable. For your shield to serve at its best you must treat it as an extension of yourself while also learning to read your opponent, anticipating their strikes while simultaneously keeping an active eye on the battlefield.”

With fluid, practiced motions the Inquisitor struck, her sword striking out before she rose her shield arm, blocking an invisible attack before her sword stabbed from below. Pulling her sword arm back she spun counter clockwise, lifting her invisible shield as she did so, using the momentum of her spin to bring it crashing back down. “You need not always be quick in your strikes, as precision is often deadlier than speed, but do not let your opponent wear you down. Rogues are masters of tiring out an opponent before making their final strike, so you must learn techniques that will end a rogues assault before they can gain the upper hand.”

Rolling her shoulders the woman lifted her sword and pointed to the crowd at her right, nodding at the recruit as she did so. “You may leave. Good job, soldier.” Needing no more convincing the boy practically ran from the Inquisitor, dropping his weapons as soon as he exited the ring.

As another laugh rose from the crowd Olivianna lowered her weapon, eyes scanning the crowd. “Who’s next?”

Silence fell then, blanketing the entire crowd as Olivianna rose a curious brow. Just as she started to think no one would approach a young woman made her way inside the wooden fence, spinning a dagger in each hand as a smile lit up her features. “I’ll have a go, I guess.”

The Inquisitor returned the smile. “Toss me that shield, would you?” She asked to no one in particular, watching as an older man threw the piece at her feet. 

After arming herself Olivianna took the same stance as before, blade in the dirt with her side aimed at her opponent, except this time she had a shield raised between them. “Whenever you’re ready, scout.” The women exchanged taunting yet amused looks, then the rogue attacked.

* * *

 

After the first sparing match, if you could even call it that, Varric had to move from his spot by the stairs to the famous landing where the Inquisitor had accepted her position. He watched with an amused expression as she attempted to goad her followers into a match, though most proved to be smart enough to stay silent, able to read the bad mood from a mile away. But then a young woman entered the ring, flashing a pair of daggers as well as an overconfident smile, and Varric felt the air change.

The smile on his lips widened as Olivianna’s mood seemed to brighten at the challenge, her eyes suddenly very alight with excitement. “I will never understand you warrior types.” He spoke as heavy footsteps descended the stairs, Cassandra and Cullen stopping next to him shortly after.

They turned their attentions to the ring just in time to watch the recruit attack, and when her blades connected with the Inquisitor’s shield Cullen turned on the Dwarf immediately. “What’s going on?” He asked, sweeping an armored hand to the grounds before them, “Why is the Inquisitor in the ring?” He watched briefly as the scout closed on their leader, her dagger narrowly missing the woman’s ear. “And why in the Maker’s name are they fighting?”

Varric shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked on. “Clumsy was pretty stressed over something when she passed my table earlier. I offered to talk but she wouldn’t have it.” The Dwarf chuckled when Cullen’s glare hardened, nodding to the ring as the rogue closed on Livi again. “Most of the recruits were smart enough to decline her invitation to a match, but this scout?” They watched as the young woman attempted a stab at the Inquisitor’s side and narrowly missed, her arm instead slipping between her opponents side and shield arm. “Well, she wasn’t one of them.”

The three watched as Olivianna clamped her upper arm over the recruits forearm, her muscles flexing as she held the young woman in place when she attempted to pull back. Before the recruit had time to use the distance to her advantage Livi used the pommel of her sword and slammed it into the crook of her arm, causing the young woman to cry out drop her weapon.

The two advisor’s winced in unison as Varric began clapping lightly, but when Cullen shot him another look he stopped and shrugged, both turning back to the fight.

After causing the scout to drop her dagger Olivianna released her arm, watching as she pulled away instantly, the smile she once had replaced by an angry pout. Without a word she sped forward, strafing from side to side in an attempt to throw off her opponent, but when she got close enough to use her last dagger Olivianna lifted her shield above her head and dropped in a flash.

Unable to stop or alter her course the young woman crashed into the Inquisitor, pushing her back. Having grounded herself Olivianna used to woman’s momentum against her and as she toppled over her shield stood and used it to throw her to the ground. As the scout hit dirt the crowd let out a loud groan, the impact sending up an impressive cloud of dust into the air while effectively obscuring the two from view.

From up above the three watched the scene but soon lost its players in the dust. They all strained their necks in an attempt to see, and seconds later a loud cheering began to sweep through the crowd. When the dust had finally cleared, Inquisitor Trevelyan stood victorious.

* * *

Standing above the recruit, right boot firmly pressed down on her left wrist, Olivianna couldn’t help but smirk as she held held the young woman down by the point of her sword. “Your overconfidence made you overeager.” When the young woman’s eyes narrowed further Olivianna rose a curious brow, “No retort? Well, maybe you aren’t completely without sense.”

Stepping back the Inquisitor stabbed her sword into the ground before stretching out her now empty hand to the scout. After a few seconds of consideration the woman reached out with her own empty hand, allowing the Inquisitor to help her to her feet. “Good fight, Scout...?”

“Rillin.” The woman responded with a smile, sheathing her one blade as the Inquisitor reached out again, this time for a handshake.

“Rillin.” Olivianna gripped the woman’s hand hard, shaking it while nodding to her blade that was a few feet away from them in the dirt. “Feel free to spar with me anytime.”

“I’m honored, Inquisitor.” The woman nodded lightly before making for her weapon. “And I look forward to our next match.”

With a nod of her own Olivanna turned back to the crowd, grabbing her sword once more before hefting it back onto her shoulder, resting her shield at her side. “Who’s next?” She shouted, her face shinning with a smile from her last victory. “Or does no one dare fight their Inquisitor?”

“I dare.” Came a deep voice from the crowd, a small gasp following as the man made his way through to the ring. “In fact, I dare say I can best you, Inquisitor.” Cullen stepped up to the wooden fence, a smile on his face as he accepted a shield and sword from a nearby soldier. “That is, if you _dare_ take on your _Commander_.”

Olivianna’s slight scowl turned to an amused smirk then, her body immediately taking a ready stance as to invite the man into the ring. “By all means, Commander.”

Cullen returned the smirk as he entered the ring, taking his own stance.

Olivianna flashed him a wink, “Give it your best shot.”

“Oh, I intend to.”

And the match was on.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much action (even though I adore it) so this is kind of working as a writing exercise as well. Therefore, if anyone has any tips or criticisms lay 'em on me! (Though most of the fighting will be in chapter two.)


End file.
